Christmas Songs
by BiteMe33
Summary: One-shot. Bella and Edward. Last year theis Christmas together was a disaster. Will it be alright this year? What stands in the way of real love? All human.


**Christmas Songs.**

EPOV.

_Christmas night  
Another fight  
Tears we cried, a flood  
Got all kinds of poison in  
Of poison in my blood  
I took my feet to Oxford Street  
Trying to right a wrong  
Just walk away, those windows say  
But I can't believe she's gone_

The words hit me right in the heart. Coldplay was singing their new Christmas song trough my car-radio. Last year I really couldn't believe she was really gone. But the year that followed up I knew she was really gone.

_When you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

Chris Martin gave me goose bumps all over the place. This year Christmas wasn't the same, it did not feel like Christmas at all. Without my Bella, it wouldn't me a merry Christmas. Who was I supposed to kiss underneath the mistletoe? I couldn't believe she really left me last Christmas.

_A cup of candles, oh they flicker  
Oh, they flicker and they float  
And I'm up here holding onto all those chandeliers of  
hope  
Like some drunkard Elvis singing  
I go singing out of tune  
Saying how I always loved you, darling  
And I always will_

I did love her. I always will love her. Last Christmas we kissed for the first time. On Christmas Eve. My mom and dad always gave a big Christmas party for the entire family and their friends. Bella and I knew each other for years. We practically grew up together. I always knew I loved her. I waited for her to see it too. And she did, on Christmas Eve.

_Oh when you're still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all  
You're still waiting for the snow to fall  
It doesn't really feel like Christmas at all_

Well I thought she did. She moved to New York and came down to Forks every year for Christmas for the last four years. We both were drunk, and I declared her my love. I gave her a passionate kiss and she kissed me back. She didn't say anything.

_Those Christmas lights  
Light up the street  
Down where the sea and city meet  
May all your troubles soon be gone  
Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

That Christmas Eve was just the beginning of all my shit.

_Light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
Then all my troubles will be gone  
Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

Oh frickin' Chris Martin, shut your face! You're making me cry like a baby. And all that for just one girl. The most beautiful girl in the entire world.

After I kissed her, she didn't say she loved me back. She ran out of the room. I went after her, but she was gone. Really gone.

_Those Christmas lights  
Light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me  
Then all my troubles will be gone  
Oh Christmas lights, keep shining on_

Chris fucking Martin finally stopped singing. My cheeks were wet from my tears. I turned of the radio, not in the mood for more Christmas songs.

BPOV

_I'm driving home for Christmas  
Oh, I can't wait to see those faces  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yea  
Well I'm moving down that line  
And it's been so long  
But I will be there  
I sing this song  
To pass the time away  
Driving in my car  
Driving home for Christmas_

I was driving home for Christmas, finally. I hadn't seen my dad in over a year and I was excited to see Esmé and Carlisle again. It had been to long since the last time I was in Forks. But too much happened the last time. This song was actually the best Christmas song ever.

_It's gonna take some time  
But I'll get there  
Top to toe in tailbacks  
Oh, I got red lights all around_

I actually did have red lights all around me. These frickin' traffic jams. Everybody wanted to get home on Christmas Eve. I was so nervous, I wished this traffic jam lasted a little longer. I just didn't to face Edward.

_But soon there'll be a freeway  
Get my feet on holy ground_

'Hmm alright.' I mumbled to myself when I slowly started driving again.

_So I sing for you  
Though you can't hear me  
When I get trough  
And feel you near me  
I am driving home for Christmas  
Driving home for Christmas  
With a thousand memories_

I had pushed those memories of Edward far away. But on my Flight from New York to Seattle I couldn't stop thinking about him. He loved me, he told me so last year on Christmas Eve. He was so drunk he could barely walk. I got him to sit down and that's when he told me. I wasn't drunk at all, I just let him jabber to me. At first I couldn't make a word out of it. But he cupped my cheeks in his warm and soft hand. He told me he loved me and he kissed me.

_I take look at the driver next to me  
He's just the same  
Just the same  
Top to toe in tailbacks  
Oh, I got red lights all around_

Not any more Chris Rea! I knew of Edward's player reputation. I thought he just wanted to get in my pants. So I walked out as fast as I could. Knowing he would not be able to catch me up with his drunken feet. I drove myself to the airport without saying goodbye to anyone. I flew back to New York that same evening.

_I'm driving home for Christmas, yea  
Get my feet on holy ground  
So I sing for you  
Though you can't hear me  
When I get trough  
And feel you near me  
Driving in my car  
Driving home for Christmas  
Driving home for Christmas  
With a thousand memories_

I was sure Edward was messing with my head. He just wanted to have sex. I couldn't handle that. I wanted to have him right there on the spot. I loved him too, big surprise... But I knew I couldn't bear to let him go again. So I rain before getting in to deep.

But now, a year later, I had to face him again. I had to promise Alice to come. Every month she would come to New York for a long weekend. The last time she came over, she took me out shopping. She found a perfect little black dress. So I changed into it at the airport.

EPOV

I took a fresh cookie in the kitchen. I had been here for two hours now. Slowly everybody arrived. But I hadn't seen Bella yet. I was anxious to see her. Maybe I should tell her again, without being drunk this time. This last year had been hard on me. I dumped all my girlfriends. I didn't feel anything for them anyway. I hadn't have sex in over a year. That's not good for a man.

"Hé big brother!" I felt two little arms of a pixie around my neck. I turned around and I saw my little sister Alice.

"O Alice! Come here." I hugged her tightly. I loved that girl so much.

"Keep your hands of my beautiful Christmas please." Jasper came into the kitchen.

"Jasper! Merry Christmas, man!' He gave me a man hug.

"Have you seen Bella yet?" I asked my little sister.

"I haven't seen her. She will be here though." She answered and danced towards the party with Jasper behind her.

I stayed in the kitchen for a while. I greeted my brother Emmet and his fiancée Rosalie. I didn't know her very well, but she seemed nice.

After another hour I didn't saw her. I couldn't take in anymore. I grabbed my coat and walked into the garden. My mother had made the garden into a magnificent sight. All the trees where filled with little lights. The pond was filled with floating lilies and candles. Esmé had outdone herself. This was the most amazing thing I ever saw. I took a sip of my hot cacao and sat down on the porch.

BPOV

"Bella! Welcome home!" Esmé took me in her arms and hugged me tightly. She would always say "Welcome Home" when I visited the Cullen's house. Carlisle kissed my forehead and told me he was pleased to see me again.

I walked up to my father and his wife Sue. And greeted them as well. I wished them a merry Christmas. I greeted some of my old friends and talked a bit with everyone. Time flew by, I must have been there an hour. I hadn't seen Edward yet. Maybe he wasn't here.

"You had your skinny ass in here for an hour and you haven't said hello to me yet. What kind of best friend are you?" Alice walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged Jasper to.

"Sorry you little pixie, I couldn't find you! Do you like my new dress?" I grinned at her as I turned around to show her my but. She squealed and told me she loved it on me.

"You should say hello to Edward." She pointed her head towards the garden. He was here.

I walked towards the garden, taking a hot cacao on my way. I quietly opened the door and tip toed towards Edward. He sat on the porch with his head in his hands. Was he crying?

EPOV

I held my head in my hands. Thinking about how I should do this. I was just going to walk to her and tell her on the spot. I could only hope she wouldn't run away this time.

I saw to feet appear next to me. At first I thought it was my little sister. But I knew Alice didn't wear killer heals. Especially not Louboutins, Alice hated high heels. My eyes ran over the beautiful long legs above the beautiful feet. Her skin was pale, magnificent. She wore a little black dress that fitted her perfectly. I looked at her face, het angelic face. Her brown eyes pierced me. Her hair was held back in a big knot. She had two long earrings with pearls. She was holding a cup of steaming hot cacao. She looked at me astonished.

"Hi Edward." She said with her beautiful voice.

"Hi Bella." I said back to her.

Butterflies filled my stomach. She was never more beautiful.

She sat right next to me. She cradled herself into me, just like we used to do when we were teenagers.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too, more then you know." I told her softly.

I smelled her scent, strawberries. If it was possible I loved her even more. She shivered from the cold. How could I be so stupid, she was freezing. I got out of my coat and wrapped it around her, she smiled.

We must have been sitting there for twenty minutes without saying anything. That's when I heard some music coming out of the house.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" She laughed. This song was about us, she knew that too.

BPOV

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me (Happy Christmas)  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again_

Yeah, he would probably fool me again. But I wouldn't be fooled this time. It felt amazing in his warm arms wrapped around me.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away (you gave it away)  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

Edward's arms wrapped around me a bit stronger. "You know Bella, this song isn't about us."

"It is Edward. You tried to fool me. But I won't go for it."

"You know that's not the way it is." He put his hand under my chin and he forced me to watch him in the eye. "Bella, last year I gave you my heart. But you wouldn't take it."

A tear rolled down my cheek. He kissed it away. I felt an electric jolt trough my cheek.

"Edward, you don't love me. You just want to get in my pants." I told him fiercely.

"Bella, when are you getting rid of that low self-esteem. I tried to tell you last year but you wouldn't believe me. I love you. You don't know what I've been trough this last year. You've put me trough hell."

His words cut trough my soul. I didn't want to hurt him. "Edward I'm so sorry! But you had Tanya and Bonnie and not to forget about Kathy. All of them at the same time. What was I supposed to think? You've got player written all over you."

Edward stood up and walked towards the pond. He looked desperate. He turned around, facing me again. He threw his arms in the air. "I dumped all those girls last year, two weeks before Christmas. I haven't had a girlfriend since then. I love you, you Bella!" He walked back towards me, he tried to grab my arms again. But I pushed him away.

I ran into the house. I still had his coat on, but I needed to get out of there. I ran to the front door, towards my car. I heard his footsteps on the gravel behind me.

"Bella, stop! Come back." He yelled at me. I ran a little faster, trying to get away from him. But he was to fast for me.

EPOV

"Bella, stop! Come back." I yelled at her, trying to catch up with her. She stopped at her car, she searched for her car keys but couldn't find them. I finally got her.

I took her little shoulders in my big hands.

"Bella, you listen to me. You are not going to run from me again. You have to believe me when I say I love you. I have always loved you. All those girls meant nothing to me. You did, all along." I was still yelling at her. I was too desperate, I needed her in my life.

She was crying. To see her like that was unbearable.

"Edward, I don't know. I mean..." I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers.

He soft lips moved in sync with mine. She opened her mouth a little bit so I could enter. I tasted her tongue, it was amazing. She nibbled my lower lip. I moaned a little in her mouth and she responded the same way.

"You'd better not be playing a game with me Edward Anthony Cullen."

"I wouldn't dare Isabella Marie Swan."

**The End!**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
